character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nachtkraai/Nightcrow
Summary Nachtkraai, Nightcrow in English, is the main protagonist in the cancelled MLP:FiM fanfic "I just became my OC, and he SUCKS! Or does he?...". And is Gear Gun the unicorn's current main OC. Originally a human who found out the secret of the Crystal Mirror, he waited for many moons. But when he got trough the portal, something went very wrong: Instead of transforming into a magical pony, he transformed into his weakest OC at the time: Nachtkraai. After meeting Twilight Sparkle and Spike, he tried to explain what was going on. But right after he had done that, Rainbow Dash came into the castle they were in and quickly accused Crow of stealing Applejack's entire apple plantation. Even after proving his innocence by pointing out some Changeling goo hanging on one of the trees. He was still suspected and even got beaten by Fluttershy after trying to attack Rainbow Dash, who he got sick of because of her accusations. After this, he went into hiding in the Everfree Forest where he met Zecora who warned him if he kept going like this, he would become something feared by everypony, both good and bad. Nightcrow not caring at the time, he went to secretly travel Equestria, collecting forbidden weapons that would help him to teach everypony who did something bad in his eyes a lesson. Especially Rainbow Dash, who he viewed as his arch-nemesis. He has travelled all around Equestria, defeating all kinds of mythical creatures along the way. He's currently in search for the DNA keeper, a magical amulet which will let him retain his form if he returns to the human world. Stats and Abilities Tier: 9-A without suit and weapons. Higher depending on if he has his suit on and which weapons he uses to a maximum of High 4-C Name: Matthew, last name unknown, Nachtkraai, NightCrow Origin: "I just became my OC, and he SUCKS! Or does he?... Gender: Rooster Age: Early 20's Classification: Anthropromorphic Crow, Anti-Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatent, Weapon Expert, Sturdy feathers which can block and catch incoming sword strikes, Flight, Rage Power, Reactive Evolution, Toon Force Negation (With Serious Artifact), Magic Artifacts, Dark Magic (mostly used to create energy constructs), Low-Mid Regeneration, Telepathy, Durability Negation (with Godslayer), Immortality Negation (with Godslayer, but only types 1-9), Telekenesis Negation (With VAC Artifact), Brain Control Negation (With WIL Artifact), Reality Warping Negation (With Serious Artifact) Attack Potency: Small Building level. Higher depending on if he has his suit on and which weapons he uses to a maximum of Large Star level Speed: Relativistic Lifting Stength: At least Class P. Likely higher with suit and weapons. Striking Strength: Small Building Class. Higher depending on if he has his suit on and which weapons he uses to a maximum of Large Star Class Durability: Large Star Class Stamina: High Range: Mellee Physically, Planetary with Dark Magic Standard Equipment: His blade Godslayer, Several Artifacts Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Revenge can drive him to insanity, hates Rainbow Dash, Self-Criticism could drive him to suicidal tendencies, Power is directly linked to revenge and desire to teach "Creatures that don't deserve as much power as they have" a lesson, thus he is less likely to try to hurt beings that deserve their power (like most gods), can't utilize all of his Artifacts at once. Other Trivia * Unlike what people think, Nachtkraai was not made to counter any character in the MLP-verse * Favourite animal: Bulldog * Was aged up to match the Mane 6's * Favourite Superhero: Shazam * Is NOT an edgelord, as proven by his weaknesses, passing the Mary Sue Test... and ridicilous colour scheme... * Was inspired by The Red Hood * Started out as Gear Gun's weakest OC, but became his strongest over the course of the story * Story was cancelled because Gear feared it would recieve hate because several characters would be killed off * Ponies view him as the Anti-Rainbow Dash * Is 1 meters and 98 centimeters, just like the estimated maximum height of the real Gear Gun * Was originally a Dragon Ball OC Feats * Took a beating from Fluttershy without armor * Was able to hurt Queen Chrysalis, who tanked a magic blast from Unicorn Twilight Sparkle * Fought Nightmare moon for 2 hours straight * Held the Moon in place while Nightmare moon tried to raise it for an eternal night * Fought Nightmare Moon to a draw, returning Princess Luna to her original state with a final strike * Survived being impaled by Nightmare Moon's horn * Kept up with Rainbow Dash until she executed her Sonic Rainboom technique * Tanked a Sonic Rainboom Point-Blank * Refused to kill Rainbow Dash when she was at his mercy * Outsmarted Twilight Sparkle multiple times Category:Gear Gun the unicorn Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4